Did that box just meow?
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Lilly isn't amused when Mark brings home a surprise for their daughter.


**More AU Lark family fluff from me. I don't own anything…I only own Lara and something else. ;) enjoy.**

_Tick,_

_Tock,_

_Tick,_

_Tock,_

The dusty clock repeated its Patten as its minute hands slowly inched around in the circle eventually slowly drawing near to the numbers the circled the clock. Taking a deep breath Lilly sighed tapping her finger against a cup of tea in impatience. Oddly it seemed the slow and steady tick tocks were blocking out the loud cartoons that blared from the old TV set, like the clock was also in need of dusting.

She slumped deeper into the couch, how long was has she been sitting here again? It seemed like hours. Glancing at the old antique clock it read the time, she been sitting here for only twenty minutes. She let out a long and dreary sigh, although happy and very much pleased not to be at work stuck at a desk now she was stuck to her own couch, well at least at work she had papers to file to keep her busy, but at home although with furniture that needed to be dusted, beds that needed to be made and laundry that needed to be done she felt there was one hundred percent nothing there was to do. Her dark brown eyes lowered to hers and Mark's eight year old daughter who was lying on beige carpet on her stomach, her legs swaying back and fourth as she watched the colourful cartoons. It sort of annoyed Lilly that Lara had no homework to do tonight, it would had at least killed a half an hour of her boredom trying to help her with it. It was like she was on maturity leave all over again, nothing to do, even with a kid now she yearned for some way to kill the hours.

Maybe it was just because Mark wasn't around as much as she and Lara wished he could be, both worked at an air force base, Lilly worked a desk job while he was a pilot. It wasn't odd for him to be gone weeks at a time and both Lilly and Lara understood that but it was lonely from time to time without him. Lilly sighed as she sunk deeper into the couch her eyes shifting glances in a pattern first she'll look at the clock, then to the TV, then to her mug, then repeat, desperately keeping an eye out for any form of sudden changes….only the only sudden change in that pattern was when Lara sneezed.

"When is dad coming back?" Her daughter asked as she turned away from the bright and cheery cartoons to face her mother.

Lilly offered a small smile looking at her daughter, she certainly looked a lot like her, same skin tone, same dark brown eyes basically the same everything, expect for the eyes she had Mark's ice blue eyes which both of there's were framed with glasses.

She took a breath. "He called and said he's going to be a little late." She confessed, she haven't actually told their daughter yet, Today Mark would be home, which all of them were pleased about, she hoped her daughter would had asked her to play a board game together so that time would go back faster until his return.

Lara paused for a moment before lowering her head. "Oh…" she said clearly disappointed.

"He's still coming, just a little later."

"I know…"

"Come here Chicky." She offered as Lara sat on the couch resting her head on Lilly's lap as Lilly ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. It sadden her to know her daughter seemed to be used to this, she could relate, knew the feeling of missing a parent all too well since her mother's death. "Want to watch a movie?" she offered as Lara gave a slow nod, it was hard to tell if she actually wanted to watch a movie or just do something to stall her mind but it was something to do at least, not the most exciting thing but it was something. "I'll make some popcorn." She said as Lara got up to pick out a DVD as the tall dark haired brunette left to make popcorn.

Watching the movie was the same as what they were doing before, nothing but wishing Mark was back. They barely ate any of the popcorn which soon became cold and set aside on the floor, being left uneaten. The movie ended, neither of the two entertained much from the animation. Lilly had a feeling Lara picked what seemed to be the longest movie they had just to pass the time or in hopes it could take her mind off her father.

Soon they were back slumped on the couch, both watching terrible TV (there was never anything good TV on a Sunday) the sound of the door opening made the two almost jumped up, Lara was the first to dash off, rushing to the door. "Daddy!" she happily greeted as she hugged her father's legs.

"Hey Chicky." He greeted. A smile spread across Lilly's face as she finally got up from the couch, her legs felt a tad stiff (Most likely from staying on the damn couch too long) but either way she just wanted to see him.

"Your back." She said approaching him, if possible her smile widen seeing his face again…and a cardboard box? She didn't recall asking Mark to pick up anything from the supermarket, she just been shopping two days ago. Oh well, she kissed his cheek but nearly jumped back when a sudden sound coming from the cardboard box he carried startled her. It sounded like…meowing? Taking a step back she stared at the cardboard box, it seemed only logical the sound came from inside there. Raising an eyebrow at him she asked. "Did that box just meow?"

Mark gave a small chuckle as he set it down, he then open the top. Lara as if on cue squealed. "He's so cute!"

Lilly eyes catch sight of the cargo within the box, a tiny brown tabby cat with a blue collar around his neck who read "Oliver". She shot her husband a _"We need to talk"_ look, Mark cleared his throat. "Hey Chicky, why don't you keep an eye on Oliver for a bit while I talk to mom." He excused the two of them as Lara still stared in awe at the kitten.

More of less dragging Mark to the kitchen she crossed her arms staring daggers at him. "We talked about this Mark, you know neither of us have time to take care of a pet."

"Its Lara pet, come on Lilly every kid needs a pet growing up." He stated. "I had a pair of lovebirds when I was a kid."

"She's eight years old Mark."

"And very bright for her age, she feeds the class fish doesn't she?"

"That different, this is a cat." The dark brunette remaindered. "And do you really think my dad will approve of this? He looks after Lara when we're working and he hates cats!"

"Lilly, do you really think Larry would deprive his favourite grandchild of a furry friend?"

"She's his only grandchild."

"…we can fix that."

"Fuck no!" Lilly and Mark both laughed as Lilly gave him a light punch to his arm.

"Besides look how much she loves him." Mark said as Lilly glanced at Lara who was still looking at the kitten in awe. She rolled her eyes, it was pointless arguing now. Lara was already attached to the damn thing.

"Fine, but don't expect me to clean up after him." She "Agreed" giving a careless wave of her hand as Mark smiled.

"I never did." Mark replied as the couple left the room. "You want to hold him?" asked Mark as Lara's small head bobbled up and down. He lifted the tiny kitten out of the box and gently placed it into Lara's arms.

"He's so cute!" Lara squealed again as Oliver meow again. Lilly had to admit, he was sort of cute, and money wasn't all that tight for them…maybe a pet wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"Mind if I see him?" she asked as Lara nodded again, she scooped the kitten out of her arms and held Oliver. She laughed lightly as he playfully pawed at her locks of brown hair. "He is pretty cute." She confessed handing the kitten off to Mark who then set Oliver on the floor. The cat's meowed again loudly then made an attempt to climb up Lilly's leg.

"He likes you." Her husband joked She rolled her eyes as she unhooked his claws from her pants and once again held the kitten who purred rubbing his face against her knuckle.

**Okay I was going through my REALLY OLD school work back when I was like ten or something and I found a poem I wrote about getting my dog, Dash. Come on any of you with pets remembered when you first got them, when your family members comes home with a puppy or kitten in their arms? Also question to my reader whay was your first pet? Mine was a cat named Smokey, she was like tripled jointed or something like that.**


End file.
